Eggrobo Series
The Eggrobo Series, or '''E-Series '''for short, is a series of Dr. Ivo Robotnik's Badniks modelled after the Eggrobo developed during the Death Egg Incident. Developed through the combination of the Eggrobo unit and the Flickies harvested from Flicky Island, Badniks in the E-Series, like the Eggrobos themselves, are much more intelligent than previous Badnik models, capable of processing complex tactical situations and interacting with almost any of Eggman's machines or weapons. They are visually identifiable by their departure from the stylised aesthetic of previous Badnik models, as well as for their basic humanoid appearance, defined by The first generation of E-Series Badniks was deployed during the Station Square Incident alongside various conventional Badniks. By the time of the Neo Metal Sonic Incident, the second generation started to be deployed as the E-Series began to replace conventional Badniks entirely; however the appearance of a Dr. Eggman from the past during the Time Eater Incident saw a large number of conventional Badnks return to the Egg Army. First generation E-100 Series The E-100 Series were the original twenty-three Badniks in the Eggrobo Series. Each of the E-100s contained unique features and design elements, with many going through several iterations, acting simultaneously as prototypes and commanders of the Egg Army. * E-100 "Alpha" a.k.a ZERO * E-101 "Beta" ** E-101 Mark II * E-102 "Gamma" * E-103 "Delta" * E-104 "Epsilon" * E-105 "Zeta" * E-106 "Eta" * E-107 "Theta" * E-108 "Iota" * E-109 "Kappa" * E-110 "Lambda" * E-113 "Xi" * E-118 Tau * E-121 Phi * E-123 "Omega" E-1000 Series The E-1000 Series was a mass-produced series of robots based on the specifications of the most successful of the E-100 prototypes, being E-100 and E-102, reproduced as E-1001 and E-1002 respectively. A second E-102 prototype known as Chaos Gamma was also tested during the Emerl Incident and subsequently mass-produced as E-1002 Mark II. Guard Eggrobo Many of the units from the E-1000 Series were marketed to consumers as security robots, with E-1002 Mark II being the most popular. E-2000 Series The E-1000 Series was further refined into the E-2000 Series, which was the final model in the first generation of the E-Series and included a more heavily armoured model called the E-2000R. Second generation E-10000 Series With the intention of phasing out the old generation of Badniks completely, the E-10000 Series was mass-produced like the E-1k and -2k Series, but with more variety in unit designs which allowed the E-10k Badniks to fill all roles in the Egg Army. * E-10000 Egg Pawn ** E-10000R ** E-10000Y ** E-10000G ** E-10000B * E-10001 Egg Flapper * E-10002 Egg Knight * E-10003A Egg Bishop / E-10003B Egg Magician * E-10004 Egg Hammer * E-10005A Egg Gunner * E-10006A Egg Flyer ** E-10006B Egg Buster * E-10007A Egg Searcher ** E-10007B Egg Hunter * E-10008A Egg Bomber ** E-10008B Egg Sweeper ** E-10008C Egg Armour * E-10009A Egg Cannon ** E-10009B Egg Walker * E-10010A Egg Rounder ** E-10010B Egg Commander * E-10011A Egg Guardian ** E-10011B Egg Keeper * E-10012A Egg Fighter ** E-10012B Egg Shooter * E-10013 Egg Typhoon * E-10014 Egg Flame * E-10015 Egg Blizzard * E-10016 Egg Launcher * E-10017 Aero Cannon * E-10018 Aero Chaser Third generation Following the re-introduction of old-style Badniks following the Time Eater Incident, the War to Take Back the Planet debuted a tentative third generation of E-Series robots, combining some of the design sensibilities of the old Badniks with the functionality of the E-Series but without Eggrobo serial numbers. * Egg Tank * Egg Walker Category:Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik's creations Category:Badniks Category:Eggrobo Series